Chapter 5
(Link to comic) The chapter begins the night of September 7th with Team Forte, whose members are filming footage for their music video when Undine interrupts to ask about joining their team. Team Forte's members are reluctant to accept her, as Undine doesn't fit their musical theme, and ultimately suggest that she ask the non-thematic Team Blitz. Pop Blitz, the leader of Team Blitz, is angered by Team Forte's refusal, but the other members of her team claim that she is just jealous of thematic teams. While their team has no issues with accepting another member, Ben, Team Blitz's manager, points out that Undine's water would not mix well with Pop Blitz's inability to control her electricity. Although Team Blitz is unable to accept Undine, Pop Blitz tries to cheer her up by saying that she understands Undine's situation. Team Blitz is able to point Undine to Team Melty. On the way to Team Melty, Undine is confronted by The Purple One again, who taunts and confuses her. The outcome of this confrontation leaves Undine in tears, asking what she did to deserve this torment. Undine steels herself and walks on to meet Team Melty, which consists of two people, Melty Flame and Melty Frost. Although they treat Undine kindly, Undine realizes that Melty Flame and Melty Frost are very much in love, and realizes that she would only be a third wheel to them. Before leaving, Undine learns from Melty Frost that a lone man, a normal, might be wandering the streets, so she heads off to find him. As she leaves, Flame and Frost express sympathy and pity for her situation. As she is looking for the man, Undine seesThe Golden One in the shape of a bat. It leads Undine to the man, Mark, and his rat, Nicodemus, who are being chased by a persistent monster. Undine arrives as Mark is about to throw a grenade-like object at the monster, and is able to kill the monster using water to crush it. Afterward, she attempts to escort Mark to a safe place, but he refuses. Undine, frustrated, shouts that she won't let another person die when she could have done something. Because of this, Mark realizes that she is the magical girl that had her entire team destroyed. He agrees to stay with her until the night ends. When they are conversing, Mark, who seems unused to the customs of the city, confronts Undine, asking her why she would choose to keep fighting even when faced with the possibility of death. Undine replies that she has to, otherwise the burden would be forced on someone else, and Mark is disturbed by her statement considering her young age. He leaves as the Inner Barrier dissapates, thanking Undine for saving him. After the night ends, Undine once again resolves to become stronger. Interstitials The first interstitial shows Anemone talking about how she should know more about what's happening and can't explain The Purple One or The Golden One. She does this speaking to a painting of The Woman in White. The second features Heartful Punch watching a Junetag Appliances advertisement featuring Team Melty. Trivia * On her Patreon, Mary has said Chapter 5 will probably be the last of Volume 1 when printed. * The second interstitial was created as a result to the 2016 election, to delay the darker first page of Chapter SixMary Cagle's Twitter, this Doofy Page. Category:Chapters